A Love Like Theirs
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: Elise, for just a moment, watched as each of her family members smiled and laughed. Wednesday was holding Marie Antoinette, her headless doll, in her arms and Pugsly was watching Uncle Fester make the light bulb glow. Mama was speaking with Morticia about dinner for that night. Lurch was at his harpsichord. Elisabane Talavina Addams was home at last, where she belonged. MXG OCXOC
1. Return

Return

* * *

Luke slammed the door behind them. Dinner had been a disaster. Elise had been almost unresponsive all day. She was usually very subdued but equally passionate.

"What was that at lunch?!" He shouted.

Elise looked to Luke with something resembling confusion. Lowering the cheap umbrella they'd bought to replace her old one earlier that week.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I asked you to marry me! And you-you-you said no!"

Elise didn't know how to explain it. He wouldn't understand. She wanted a love that would totally consume her. Luke just didn't do that for her. At first it was like fire. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another. Then he suddenly changed. He wanted to go out...in the sun. He started bringing colors into their apartment. Elise didn't know how much more she could take.

"Why?! I thought you loved me!" Luke shouted as he slumped onto the new tan couch he'd just purchased.

"Oh mon amour sombre, I did. Before you began using," She shuddered and tried to calm her nerves, "colors."

"I can't be surrounded by complete black anymore Elise." Luke sighed.

"That is why I said no. You're not the man I loved before."

Luke silently looked up at this beautiful woman who stood tall in her black dress that hugged her snugly around the waist. She was almost a carbon copy of her gorgeous mother.

"What should we do then? Elise, I have nowhere to go." He sighed.

"I know that mes ténèbres. I shall be moving home. It's almost Halloween and I've missed my family dearly." Elise said as she sat next to him.

"I-I-I can keep the apartment?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Why of course! My father already paid for ten years!"

Elise stood and gave a small smile.

"T-t-t-ten years?"

"Of course you don't have to stay that long. You can just take whatever money you don't use for the apartment on your move out."

* * *

She sat there knitting in silence while her husband paced back and forth. He was growing anxious. Halloween was just around the corner and they'd not yet heard if their oldest child was returning with her boyfriend. Just the word made him mad. Boyfriend. His daughter didn't need a boyfriend.

"Darling, pacing back and forth isn't going to cause the phone to ring. We may not hear from her today." His wife said as she watched him with her small smile.

"She missed the last two years querida. She hasn't called or written. That man has taken her from us!" He shouted as he stomped his feet.

With his last stomp the phone rang. He turned quickly but his beloved already had the phone to her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she looked to her husband. She gave a slight nod and her husband cheered. She hung up the phone and her husband raced around.

"Lurch! Go get my daughter!" Her husband shouted as he raised his hand into the air.

* * *

Elise finished packing her things when she heard Luke give a shout. She looked around the corner and gave a large smile. Standing with his head down a bit, the ceilings not tall enough, was Lurch. She came out pulling her suitcases.

"Lurch! Did mother send you?" She asked.

"Your father." Came his low answer while looking expectantly to Luke.

"He won't be coming with us Lurch. I'm moving home. Please put my bags in the car for me while I finish up here." Elise said as she placed her bags in Lurch's hands.

He gave a low groan and nodded, though a faint smile on his face. Luke was plastered to the chair and Elise tilted her head.

"It's just Lurch. He's harmless."

"Harmless? He-he-he's huge!"

Elise leaned over and touched Luke's cheek.

"Luke, thank you for the wonderful years." She said as she kissed his cheek then stood tall.

Lurch then reappeared with a small black umbrella and waited expectantly for Elise. She took the umbrella from Lurch and looked up at him.

"Take me home Lurch. It's been far too long."

* * *

"Gomez please."

"She should be here already Morticia." Gomez said as he paced again, back and forth.

The sound of the car outside caused both to look up from their respective activities. They looked to each other and Gomez raced off to welcome their oldest child, Morticia following behind at a slower pace. Lurch had offered his hand and Elise was stepping down from the car.

"Elisabane!" came Gomez's shout.

Elise looked up and gave a small smile. Her mother shuffled past her father and embraced her oldest child. Elise sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother. She'd missed this, her mother and father's welcoming faces. Her mother smelled the same as two and a half years ago. Hemlock and Nightshade mixed with Belladonna. Her mother made a small 'oh' sound and rubbed Elise's back.

"Oh darling, is everything alright?" Morticia asked as she lifted Elise's face to look at her darling daughter.

"I'm just happy to be home. For good if you'll let me."

"Oh darling of course!"

Morticia pulled her daughter's head to her chest and rubbed her back.

"Where is Luke?" Gomez asked with some disdain.

"Gomez!" Morticia cried.

"I left him. He started using..."Elise, though wrapped in her mother's arms, shuddered, "Colors in the apartment."

"How dare he!" Gomez shouted again.

"Well, let's get out of this awful sun and into the house."

With that Lurch lifted Elise's bags and the four of them went inside. Wednesday and Pugsly both looked up from their guillotine and gave a cheer as they rushed to their older sister, who knelt down to lift little Wednesday into her arms. Pugsly was smiling as he hugged his older sister around the waist; Wednesday had her arms around Elise's neck.

"Are you going to leave again?" Came Wednesday's little voice.

Elise took her sister's chin and lifted it so she could look into her eyes.

"Never again. I'm here to stay Wednesday."

"Promise?" Asked Pugsly.

"Promise."

"Mama! Fester!" Morticia said as she walked around her children and seated herself in her chair.

Mama and Fester came running out and each gave a cry as they both hugged Elise. Gomez was pouting and Morticia cleared her throat. He smoked his cigar and Elise gave a small chuckle.

"Father."

Gomez opened his arms and she wrapped herself in them. Oh it felt good to be home. In the gloom and darkness that was the house. He kissed her temple and she kissed his cheek.

"I've missed all of you." She said as she seated herself in her father's chair and began to relax.

"Where's Luke?" Mama asked as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes darling, you didn't tell us what happened." Morticia said as she began knitting again.

"Luke changed. He began using colors in the apartment. He wanted to go out...in the sun." Elise said with a grimace.

Each family member groaned and Elise sighed as she sat back. She looked around and gave a smile as her father rang the bell, shaking the house. She watched as Lurch came in and gave a groan in her way before turning to her father.

"You rang?" He asked.

Elise, for just a moment, watched as each of her family members smiled and laughed. Wednesday was holding Marie Antoinette, her headless doll, in her arms and Pugsly was watching Uncle Fester make the light bulb glow. Mama was speaking with Morticia about dinner for that night. Lurch was at his harpsicord, playing happily. Thing tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her gaze.

"It's very nice to see you again too Thing." She said softly as she gently shook the hand.

Her eyes turned back to the rest of her family and landed on her father, who was dancing merrily by himself. Her mother was gazing with adoration as her father smoked his cigar and danced.

Elisabane Talavina Addams was home at last, where she belonged.

* * *

I hope that I at least tried to make the Addams' at least in character. I absolutely love the show!


	2. Home At Last

Elise is twenty-three. And I'm using all of the characters from the black and white tv show from the sixties. I've added ten years to Gomez and Morticia's marriage to fit with my OC. Plus a few from The New Addams Family, like Cousin Catastrophia. She was possibly one of my favorite.

* * *

**Home At Last**

Elise yawned as she stretched. Yesterday had been eventful to say the least. A week back and her parent's marriage had almost gone down the drain. It was all a misunderstanding of course. But what she'd most enjoyed yesterday was what her parents had said when she'd walked in from the garden.

"Somebody," Her father pointed to the floor, "Down there likes me."

Her mother smiled and crossed her arms in her fashion.

"Somebody up here likes you too, Bubula." She said as she looked up into her husband's loving eyes.

Gomez then proceeded to kiss up Morticia's arm and Elise stood there watching with a smile. That's what she wanted. That love that was all consuming. Her parents had it. She'd heard how they'd met and married. It was by far the most romantic thing she'd ever heard. She wanted what they had. That love that was so profound.

Elise heard a knock on her door and she looked up from her journal.

"Come in." She said softly.

Her mother shuffled in and Elise broke into a grin. Morticia stopped and Elise turned the journal around. On the page, beautifully drawn was Gomez with his arms around Morticia, the two of them looking into each others eyes. Of course it wasn't complete yet and Elise watched her mother's face.

"Oh darling! That's beautiful." Her mother said as she gently took the journal and lifted it to get a better look.

"I was coming in from the garden yesterday when I saw you and father. I just couldn't help myself. I assume everything is okay now." Elise said as she watched her mother flip through the pages.

"Of course dear. It was just a misunderstanding." Morticia said as she flipped to a page with a young man delicately drawn in charcoal.

"Who is this darling?"

"I don't know. It was a dank day outside and he was sitting on a bench in the park. I just suddenly began to draw." Elise answered as she scooted over enough on the bed for her mother to sit down.

"He's handsome." Morticia said as she seated herself on the bed.

Elise leaned over and smiled. She reached across and flipped a few pages. She and her mother sat there just looking and discussing the things in the journal until her father came up to find out where his wife had disappeared to.

"Cara mia, there you are."

"Oh Gomez darling, look!"

Morticia turned the journal back to the unfinished drawing of herself and Gomez then showed it to him. His cigar fell out of his mouth and Elise was quick to catch it. She rather liked her black satin comforter and sheets. He looked to his child then to his wife.

"Elise! It's beautiful. When did you draw this?" He asked.

"I started early this morning while it was still dark out."

"Darling, I need to feed Cleopatra." Morticia said.

Morticia took the journal and placed it on the bed, taking Gomez's hand. She leaned over and kissed Elise on the forehead, bringing a smile from her oldest. They left silently, hand in hand. Elise slid out of bed and stepped to the window. The sun was bright and she gave a low groan, shielding her eyes. She placed her journal down on her dresser and slipped her shaw around her shoulders. She'd knitted it herself and brushed down her dress with her hands. Her mother liked to wear form fitting dresses that held her legs tight together. There was no denying that her mother was always dressed beautifully, but Elise prefered her legs to be a bit more free. Her dress reached the top of her calves when it didn't have the two layers of tulle under the skirt. Her dress had three quarter sleeves and a deep v-neck. The tulle underneath was a dark purple to add just a tiny bit of color. It zipped up in the back and she'd learned from her mother ages ago how to zip it up without help.

She opened the door and peeked out before stepping into the hall and closing it behind her. She was silent as she listened to the explosions and the creaking of the house. Oh it was good to be home. She listened as Lurch played on his harpsicord and her father cheered. Most likely dancing with mother. Her red lips grew into a smile and she walked through the halls. Dark, dank, gloomy, oh it was like a dream come true. Her feet were light as she leaned around the corner and watched her parents. Wednesday was at the foot of the stairs with her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. Elise slipped silently down the stairs and seated herself next to her baby sister.

"What's wrong Wednesday?" She asked.

"My spider died." Wednesday said sadly.

Elise pulled Wednesday onto her lap and brushed her hands across her braids.

"How about we go into the garden and find you a new and even deadlier spider? I thought I saw a huge one yesterday while on my walk through the weeds."

Wednesday quickly grew a smile and hopped up to go get her box for the new spider upstairs. Morticia was watching while she was dancing and Elise stood up. She brushed her skirt and tightened the shaw around her shoulders. Wednesday was at her side moments later and she took her hand, grabbing an umbrella.

"Have fun darlings. Don't stay out in the sun too long. You don't want to get color on your cheeks."

Elise gave a nod and walked outside with Wednesday. Hand in hand they searched the garden until they spotted the spider that Elise had spoken of. Wednesday's face lit up and she went to work catching it. Elise watched with a small smile at her sister running after the large and dangerous spider. She took a moment and looked down at her shoes. They were of course flats at the moment. Normally she would wear high heels like her mother but Elise felt like wearing flats today. She'd made sure to sew purple lace into her shoes so they would match the tulle in her dress. She looked back up and smiled as Wednesday ran back over to show her the spider

"Gorgeous spider. Big and dark." Elise said as she bent down.

"I'm going to show Pugsly!" Wednesday shouted as she ran back inside.

Elise followed at a slower pace and handed her umbrella to Lurch when she'd stepped back inside.

"Thank you Lurch." She said as she lowered her shawl to her elbows.

Her mother was feeding Cleopatra and making kissy noises. The sound of Uncle Fester's explosions and Wednesday running around upstairs made her smile. She moved closer to her mother and Cleopatra moved to wrap herself around her. She cooed and began to pet the plant while her mother crossed her arms. She slowly unwrapped herself from the african strangler and laid her back down.

"I've missed you too Cleopatra." She said as she began to pet the plant again.

"Darling, what do you plan to do today?" Morticia asked as she moved the plate of what Elise assumed was zebra burger.

"I'm not sure mother. I hadn't really thought of that. I was hoping that the weather would be more permitting for me to go to the park to sketch, but it doesn't seem to be."

"Well, hopefully it will be more permitting tomorrow." Morticia said as she motioned for Elise to follow her.

Sitting in her Kings Chair, Morticia motioned for Elise to sit at her feet. Perplexed, Elise did as she was told and Morticia held her hand out to her right. Thing placed a brush in her hand and she began to brush her daughter's hair.

"Thank you Thing."

"Mother, I brushed my hair earlier this morning." Elise said turning her head just slightly.

"Now darling." Morticia said as she turned Elise back.

Elise sat still as her mother brushed her ebony locks. The feeling was strange and familiar all at once. Of course when she'd reached thirteen, she'd stopped wearing her hair in pigtails. When she'd turned seventeen she'd begun to take interest in other outfits as well. But she'd seen the black, calf length, three quarter sleeve, v-neck dress in a window while out with her father and begged him to let her have it. Shortly after she'd come across the purple tulle in another store and before she knew it she'd had her own dress, much like her mother had hers.

Elise couldn't help but smile as her mother discussed the family's favorite upcoming holiday, Halloween. She hadn't been home for the last two and she'd felt terrible for it. Planning was already underway and Elise was certain that this would be a Halloween that would never be forgotten. Her attention, as her mother continued to brush her hair, was turned to the sketch of the man in her journal. She had only taken a few glances but she'd found him handsome. He had seemed so sad though and she'd wondered for a moment what had made him that way. At that moment though he turned and looked at her and she'd blushed, realizing she'd been staring. His eyes though looked terribly forelorn and she felt her heart trying to reach out to him. He'd then looked away and she'd begun to sketch him, the hallow eyes and the darkness that surrounded him.

"Elise darling, are you listening?" Morticia asked as she tapped her oldest on the shoulder.

Elise left her thoughts and turned around to face her mother.

"Oh mother I'm sorry. I was thinking of that man at the park."

Morticia gave a knowing smile and Elise sighed.

"He looked so sad. And it felt as though he thought the world was crushing him."

Morticia gave a sigh and shook her head. If Gomez were in the room at this moment he'd say-

"There will be no more talking about this man! I won't allow it!"

Morticia turned quickly and watched as Gomez walked down the stairs, cigar in his mouth and his hands raised above his head. Elise was on her feet moment later, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not talking about Lucas!" She shouted.

"You just came home a week ago Elisabane! I will not have you running off with another man!" Gomez shouted in return.

"I'm not running off with another man! I'm not even looking for another man. Father..." Elise gave a sigh, "I was talking about this man in the park who looked sad."

Gomez looked to Morticia, who nodded in confirmation, then looked back to his oldest child. He still huffed as he seated himself in his chair and Elise rolled her eyes. She was almost to the steps when the door bell rang. Lurch was preparing to stand when she moved past the harpsicord.

"Don't worry Lurch, I've got it." She said as she patted his arm.

She walked up the three steps that separated the living room from the entryway and opened the door. To her surprise on the other side was the man from the park.

"Oh! Hello." She said softly.

The man extended his hand, which held a notebook. Elise recognized it as one of her sketch books and took it with a smile. She looked up at him and he began to turn away.

"Wait!" She said as she placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at her with sad eyes and slumped shoulders.

"I'm Elisabane Addams. What's your name?" She asked softly.

He seemed to hesitate, his eyes showing slight surprise before returning to their solemn state as before.

"Abrus Robinia." He said as he turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Elise said as she followed him down the steps outside.

Morticia watched with rapt attention at her daughter rushing out the door after someone. Gomez left to go back to his trains and Morticia rose from her chair to follow her child. She peeked around the corner and Elise was attempting to get a man to speak with her. Morticia recognized him from the sketch that she'd seen in Elise's sketch book upstairs. Elise was speaking to him softly and he seemed to be enraptured at her in a way that she'd recognized from the looks Gomez still gave her. Elise was smiling as she tucked her raven black hair behind her ear, her hand gripping the book she held. The man was replying, sparryingly, and Morticia could see he had a facination with how her oldest was mixing languages. Not just French and English, but Romanian and Russian. Her child had been facinated with different languages since she was young and Morticia had encouraged her to pursue whatever she desired.

"Abrus Robinia? Aren't those poisonous plants? Abrus precatorius..." Elise said, her voice trailing off.

"My mother has a fondness for all things poisonous." Abrus explained softly, his eyes downcast.

Why was he still standing there? He'd returned her notebook. It had taken a few days to find out who she was. He remembered her staring at him in the park and then beginning to sketch in one of her notebooks. What was so appealing about him to her? He though found her beautiful beyond anything he could ever imagine, and here she was standing there in front of her house talking with **HIM**.

"Elisabane? I've never heard of that plant." He said softly.

Of course he knew it wasn't a plant. He just wanted to hear her speak again.

"Oh it's not a plant. My mother and father, well my whole family really, have a fondness for Henbane, wolfsbane, and children's bane. Pretty much anything that could possibly kill someone." Elise said.

That's when she saw it, the corners of his mouth turning up into a very small smile. She liked seeing him smile. Abrus found himself smiling and looked away quickly.

"My family is having a Halloween party on the thirty-first. Would you like to come?" She asked.

Abrus looked back to the gorgeous woman that stood before him, surprise on his face.

"Will there be Yak burgers and Henbane tea?" He asked.

Elise's smile made his insides turn to mush and for a moment Abrus couldn't think of anything more wonderful in the world.

"Of course! It wouldn't be Halloween without Yak burgers! Maybe I could talk my grandmama about having nightshade soup!" Elise said as she gave her most brilliant smile and gripped her notebook tightly to her chest.

Abrus gave a small smile and kicked his right foot.

"So will you come?" she asked.

"Sure. I'd like that." He answered softly.

Elise nodded, suddenly feeling shy herself. She fiddled with her skirt then looked up into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. Abrus was staring into the most striking blue eyes he'd ever laid his own upon.

"So would I..." Elise looked away quickly before looking back, "You can bring your friends and family too."

Abrus nodded before he began turning to go. He stopped suddenly and turned back to Elise. He extended his hand and Elise stared at it before taking it in her own. A current slipped through both of their hands and then up their arms to their hearts. They both pulled back before he gave a nod and walked away. Elise stood there, watching him go before turning back to her home. She gave a startled cry, her mother standing on the porch, arms crossed over her chest.

"Darling? Who was that?" Morticia asked as she watched the man disappear around the corner.

"His name is Abrus Robinia..." Elise said with a slight dreamy tone to her voice.

Morticia knew that sound all too well. Gomez could still pull her into those moments after twenty three years.

"Abrus...Abrus precatorius...Isn't that a plant?"

"So is Robinia...his mother has a fondness for things that are poisonous."

"Isn't he the man from the park?"

"Yes..."

Elise slowly walked past her mother, her hands gripping her notebook tighter. Morticia watched with a knowing smile on her face. This was the beginning of something divine!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story! It's such a blast to write! I had to do some searching for poisonous plants though. And yes, Children's Bane is a name for a poisonous plant. It's also known as: Cicuta, water hemlock, cowbane, wild carrot, snakeweed, poison parsnip, false parsley, and death-of-man.

I've been doing my research. Can't just jump in without knowledge of what could possibly be in Morticia's garden now can I?

I also hope you like Elise as much as I do. I'm starting to really enjoy this! Please review!


End file.
